User talk:Drabo13
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:The Pub page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DimiTalen (Talk) 09:13, November 25, 2009 :Welcome! 13:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Welcome! I tried to answer your questions, see my talk page, but maybe does User:DimiTalen know more about the Lovian publishers. --Bucurestean 13:59, November 25, 2009 (UTC) You may publish my books. Drabo13 10:26, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Citizen? Excuse me Drabo, but are you a citizen yet? I noticed you voted for the elections which is (for now) an right exclusive to citizens. 10:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Could you make me a citizen then? I am not very active but I visit the site often since I joined back in november. Drabo13 10:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Are you a sockpuppet? I ask this because you write wikination as WikiNation Pierlot McCrooke 12:05, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :How dare you accuse me of such things? Who do you think you are? Come on man... Drabo13 09:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I deleted your votes, but you are not a citizne yet... Temporary No Character 09:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :It's about time they make me a citizen then? Will I get some sort of passport or something? Kinda cool stuff. Drabo13 09:04, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::You won't really get a passport, but we should consider making one! What will you have to do to become a citizen: ::* Give us your full name; ::* Register your gender: male or female. ::That's it :) When you're registered in the citizen register, you are allowed to buy a second residence and to vote in the elections. 13:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay. My name will be Drabo Doorian.. My gender will be male. 10:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Account block This account will be blocked for the period of one month. This account (or IP) is a suspected sockpuppet (abuse of multiple accounts), and should therefore be blocked. This is in agreement with the Central Wikia staff. I quote Sannse, who sent me this message: :"I suggest you simply ban as needed. These users keep causing problems, and we simply can't afford the time to keep chasing down their games. It's better to risk the occasional bad ban than to be pulled further in to their sillyness at this point." If you have specific concerns, you can e-mail me. Please don't do this if you know you are guilty. 17:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I was not guilty. But I was exiled nonetheless. Because of you I have lost my faith in democracy. And so has the IGP. Be warned now. Drabo has spoken, Drabo13 12:22, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Do yuo need a block again? Pierlot McCrooke 12:23, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Shut your pie hole traitor. IGP has no need for traitors. Traitors deserve punishment. And they will get it, I can assure you. Be warned, and stay away from me now you traitot. Drabo13 12:26, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::You are only playing a baby comedy. Lovia will be run democratically not by IGP dictators Pierlot McCrooke 12:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Need I remind you, little cockroach, that you supported us and even lead our party? Dietrich trusted you. He gave you his trust in return for your loyalty and you betrayed him. You betrayed all of us. Be ashamed of yourself. Drabo13 12:31, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I quickly realise this wasnt good. IGp is and was never democratic Pierlot McCrooke 12:33, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I do not believe you. Your words are like poison for the mind, I am not buying your lame ass excuses. I have better things to do then to respond any further. Talking to you is an insult to my intellect, which is by far superior to yours. Drabo has spoken, Drabo13 12:37, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: YOu have the same level as intellect as a piece of cake Pierlot McCrooke 12:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: And you you absolutely lack rhetorical skills and talk like you are a mentally retarded monkey who shits himself every day and has to wear a diaper. You drooling mongrel... Drabo13 12:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: You only want to destroy the peace Pierlot McCrooke 12:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I want to establish a new order under which our glorious nation shall flourish. In this new era of prosperity there will be no place for you and your friend the King. Drabo13 12:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You will be never at power Pierlot McCrooke 12:56, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: You just wait and see. You will be suprised how easy it can be at times to turn the table. In a heartbeat the hunter can become the hunted and also the other way around. The game of politics is complex and diverse. Drabo13 13:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Mind your tongue Drabo13, this is not the kind of vocabulary we appreciate. We are a civilized country and appreciate proper language. Thank you. --Lars Washington 14:50, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah dude, take it easy. Also: do you know Dietrich Honecker personally? Dr. Magnus 18:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Account block (2) It is a thing only a few of us ever realized: coming back and getting a block the very same day. Any idea why? Your vocabulary and behavior are totally unappropriate - and thus a violation of the site regulations. I don't have to quote you: your statements are mostly on this very page. Your block will take two weeks. By the way; rhetorics is not about yelling the loudest or telling the biggest of lies; true rhetoric mastery resides within our ability to convince people of our honesty and truthfulness. I suppose you failed on that one. 19:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Having seen your statements on some other pages I wish to make one month of that block. You can e-mail me if you want to. 19:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Unity of Republicans wants you for... --Bucurestean 16:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Please no drabos. They are irritating Pierlot McCrooke 16:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Not irritating: EVIL... He is The North-African Nazi after all! Dr. Magnus 16:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : :P --Bucurestean 16:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) It is true! You don't want nazi's in your party, do you? Drabo once mentioned stormfront.org -- that's a racist website. He is probably a member, so that makes him a real, actual nazi! HE. IS. EVIL!!! Dr. Magnus 16:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I am not evil, I am a man of faith and I have joined in. 09:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :You aren't 'evil' but just a dumb ass low-life that thinks he is superior in nature because he can't stand the absurdity of his own existence. Really man, nazism is the most infantile ideology ever, worshipping man-made specters such as 'nation' and 'race'. 13:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) You might have noticed, but in view of the circumstances and very, very unapropriate language you used on at STQ.nation.wikia, I felt it my duty to block you for a couple of days. So you can sit back and look at your contributions from another angle. :-( --Lars Washington 15:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Cross-wiki behavior problems Drabo, unlike other Wikias, we at Wikination do not block users if they behave badly on other wikis - unless the central Wikia gives you a cross-wiki block of course. Yet, I would like to ask you to consider a change of behavior. You are highly provocative, and it doesn't do anybody any good. Nobody seriously listens to you because you act hysterically and you yell at random people. I wouldn't want you to be excluded from Wikination too, for I believe you might deserve another chance. But if you want to be accepted, and if you want to join in, you will have to change your attitude. Be nicer to others, don't yell, don't do dirty talk, etc. Could you please do that? I am sure people will be much kinder to you as well. 10:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Why do you not block the account already, Dimitri? Then we are done with this mess... Drabo Doorian the character is already dead, the user killed it off so why keep the account that causes so much trouble? ::Pierius. I just told you why: we don't block people because we don't like their politics. Doing that would be called... fascism. Drabo has done nothing wrong recently and he is a free editor at the moment. I was just giving him some advice on how to behave here; and there's no reason for you to butt in, unless you have some proper advice to give. 17:16, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, not really advice more... a question... why keep Drabo on the site now he has killed his character? I mean, dead is dead. Unless he's gonna pull a Pierlot and come back to life, J.C.-style! Dr. Magnus 18:54, March 29, 2010 (UTC)